


A Human Who Dared to Become a God

by gosshawks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-Hero, Drabble Collection, Fan Characters, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosshawks/pseuds/gosshawks
Summary: Faust: a human who became merged with an eldritch god of chaos. They're a sometime ally, sometime enemy of the Avengers.A series of prompt drabbles to get a feel for their character and how they interact with different members of the team.





	1. "We all want to be somebody."

Loki saw them again as the richest of Sakaar prepared to watch the champion likely tear his brother limb from limb. They met his eyes when he looked over: pale, gaunt, with wild hair in dark tendrils framing their face and wholly black eyes. An outfit of smoky greys and bloody reds. They were here...he wasn't sure why. They weren't one of the Grandmaster’s pets, and it seemed like they could come and go as they pleased.

Something about them set his teeth on edge. Not quite mortal, not quite a god. Or perhaps all of both.

He sat beside them, stretching out his too-long legs. “We haven’t quite been introduced,” he said smoothly. 

“You’re Loki,” they said in a low, raspy voice, and he blinked. 

“And…you’re Faust,” he recovered. “But that’s the extent of my knowledge.” 

Faust paused a moment, gathering their thoughts. “I’m thirty-two,” they said. “I lived in New York City—” that made Loki shift anxiously in his seat, and by their sidelong glance they seemed to notice it, “—but then I sold myself to become a carrier of something greater, so part of me is millions of years old, all at once. Human and god. Like in the old Greek myths.” 

“And how did that come about?” he asked with mild interest, taking a deep drink of whatever it was that was in his hand. He wasn’t altogether sure of the names of anything here yet, but the bartender knew his face and his order, so he didn’t altogether need to.

“I was _hungry_. I lived in a world of magic and I knew it but I couldn’t touch any of it. So I tore through every odd book, every fragment of Old Irish poetry or Welsh ballad to try and find how they’d gained such power in the old days. And I found an invocation to call this nameless, terrifyingly powerful patron, and the rite that had to be performed with it. It was a ritual of complete and utter faith, a spell of hollowing yourself out to take what it would give you.” 

Loki found himself leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, rapt. “…And what was the spell?” Faust glanced over at him with a slight smile that he did not altogether like.

“I wove a garland of elderflower and ivy and placed it on my head, then spoke the words. And then I took a sharp silver knife and I cut my throat with it.” 

“Imagine that,” he said weakly. 

“I bled,” they continued, as if he hadn’t spoken. “And then I was in this place that was all darkness, and I met…it, and it met me, and we stopped being us and started to be me. And then…” Their shadow seemed to grow and twist, to be thrown on the walls as if by a raging fire. “Darkness and chaos. Immortality.”

Loki found himself watching them.

“…Why?” The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them, and he felt so ridiculous because he should _know_. Why had he destroyed himself, sabotaged his home, his family, betrayed everything he loved? Because he couldn’t stand to become anything other than who he knew he was meant to. And Faust couldn’t have stood being anyone but Faust.

“We all want to be somebody,” Faust said quietly, as if reading his mind. “The Grandmaster wanted to be Emperor of the Scrap Heap so he could have his bread and circuses. You wanted to be King of Asgard. I wanted to live so long and be so wondrous and terrible that nobody could hurt me again. That nobody could make me anything less than my own.”

That stunned Loki into silence. 

Faust easily snatched a drink from a passing waiter and drained it without giving much regard to what it might be. 

The Grandmaster came in, then, and of course sat between them, resting his hand on Loki’s knee and chatting blithely to them about some nonsense or another while they both listened to him politely. Loki found himself glancing over at them, this human who had dared to become a god. 

But then he found himself distracted by bigger and _greener_ problems.


	2. "I'm Just Looking Out for You."

It wasn’t Peter Parker’s day. Well, any day where aliens invaded the earth wouldn’t have been his day, but this time he actually had to do something about it, and the Hulk wasn’t Hulking and Mr. Stark was mad and there were…wizards? Which was cool, actually, but it wasn’t like he had time to talk to them. 

Anyway.

He swung through the air, bounced off of a massive hunk of concrete flying past, and—…slipped. 

And fell.

From very high, and his web slinger wasn’t working, and he was falling, and falling, and oh, god, this was really it, wasn’t it, he was going to—

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and braced for an impact that never came.

Suddenly, he was floating. He opened an eye hesitantly: all he could see, everywhere he looked, was a shifting, swirling darkness. Layers of black fog. Bewildered, he twisted and turned in the space. “Um…hello? I-Is anyone out here? What’s going o—” 

“Don’t be afraid,” said a voice that was sort of familiar, but seemed to come from all around, reverberating through his skeleton and rattling his teeth.

Then the odd realm evaporated like it was a bad dream, and he landed lightly on his feet in the park they’d just been fighting in. Peter looked around, stunningly confused. 

Faust glanced over at him from where they were keeping Maw at bay with tethers made of shadows and grinned. _Oh. Really?_ Peter hadn’t thought they were the sort to…bother? What little he knew about them made him think they were more the broody anti-hero type than the make sure teenage boys don’t die type.

He was really happy he’d been wrong. 

“I’m just looking out for you,” they called over to him. 

“Th-thank you!” Peter stammered in reply. They gave him a thumbs up, then disappeared through a dark portal like the one that must have rescued him as Maw threw a car their way.

Peter took a breath, let it go, and ran back into battle. 


	3. "This Isn't Who I Am"

Faust had the benefit of portals, so they made it to Midtown before even Stark. They found Loki where they thought they would: in Stark Tower, pouring himself some of Stark's vodka. 

And why not? The man could afford it.

“While you’re there,” said Faust in a low, hoarse voice, “could you get me a drink, too?” Loki glanced back at them and gave a wolfish grin. He looked how he'd looked in the cell before: manic, exhausted, and very, very smug.

“If you were anyone else I’d refuse,” he said, pouring them a glass of bourbon. He had good instincts. “But you have the good fortune to not be human _or_ my brother.”

“Lucky me,” they said dryly. They held up their glass when it was handed to them and, raising his eyebrows, Loki did the same.

“What shall we toast to?” he asked. Faust considered this a moment.

“A little blue planet,” they said, in a voice that was maybe softer and fonder than they'd meant it to be. They'd spent blood to get off this planet, to peer behind the veil of magic, to look at the stars. But Earth would always be where they came from. Loki let out a short laugh. There was the clink of glass against glass, and they both drank.

“You could join us, you know. Thanos would certainly have use of your skills, and he would reward you highly,” he said, wiping his mouth. “I know you have no love for these people. And this world must feel small and dull to you, for you to seek the stars.”

Loki gestured and suddenly the room around melted away, replaced with an illusion of a vast throne room filled with cheering people, and Faust stood at the top of it.

“That’s what you’re meant for, surely you know that. Surely that’s why you became what you are.”

Faust tutted and drained their drink. Once they got their bearings they started to walk back toward where the bar had been, walking through members of the illusory crowd. “No. This isn’t who I am.”

Loki scoffed, dismissing the illusion with a wave of his hand. “It’s just who you’re afraid to be. I was the same, once.”

“Not everyone wants what you want. A crown would be a nuisance to me,” they said, giving Loki a look. “I suspect you would feel the same, once you had any sort of real responsibility.”

“How _dare_ —!”

Faust pelted the glass in their hand at his head, and hit him square in the temple. He stumbled backward, bleeding heavily from a cut over his eye and speechless with outrage.

“You might see this as a chance for you to play at being king, but this is the place that made me,” they said sharply. “No matter what I’ve turned into, I’ll always, always remember that I started out _human_. And if you want this world you’ll have to go through me to get it.”

Loki scowled at them, straightening up, and suddenly the glowing scepter was in his hand. “Gladly,” he hissed, and lunged.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in sending me prompts check out my tumblr! i always love to have more.
> 
> [my tumblr](gosshawks.tumblr.com)


End file.
